


Next time, Knock!

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Castiel still hasn't mastered the art of showing up unannounced.  Yet it doesn't end badly.





	Next time, Knock!

          

                She’d sprung out of bed before she was even totally awake.  There was shuffling in the hallway and she was still getting used to the bunker sounds. 

                Dean’s snores were echoing through the hallway and she’d just heard from Sam who was downtown on a date.  Which clearly had to not be going well if he was busy checking in on her. 

                So who was in the hallway?

                Pistol ready, still in just her shorts and tank, she crept into the hallway.  The lights were in night mode; just enough to find your way to the bathroom, not enough to see to the end of the hallway. She’d taken a few steps towards Dean’s room when a hand clamped over her mouth and an arm around her, pulling her forearms up against her chest.  If she pulled the trigger she’d be shooting herself in the face. 

                She thrashed, trying to bite the hand over her mouth so she could scream.  She pushed back, slamming the intruder against the concrete wall, trying to bend in half to break his grip.  She was about to stomp on his instep when his voice cut through her panic.  “Y/N!  Please!  It’s me!”  The gruff whisper blew stray locks over her neck, “Castiel!”

                “MMMM?!??!”  She responded as his hand fell away from her mouth.  The other arm tight now on her waist.  She un-cocked her gun, pointing it towards the floor.  Turning her head, “The hell are you doing?”  She hissed.  “Why didn’t you just knock?”

                “I wasn’t sure if you were asleep and Dean said that you’re really mean when you get woken up.”  He said sheepishly.  “His warning was clearly accurate.  Please don’t shoot me.”

                She was suddenly aware of a firmness at her back.  “Cas?”  She moved her hips a little against him.  “What is that?”  Her cheeks flushed even though it was pretty common knowledge how she felt about the beautiful, sapphire-eyed angel. 

                He grunted softly, releasing his arm from her midsection, moving his hand to her waist and trying to push her away gently.  “It’s just a side effect from the friction.”   

                She refused to move.  “That’s disappointing.”

                “I’m sorry about tha—what?”

                She stepped away then turned to face him.  In the dim light, she was sure she could see desire in his eyes.  He was panting a bit and it wasn’t from the little dance they had just done.  She let her eyes travel down to the bulge in his slacks before padding past him to return to her room.  “I was hoping that you were turned on by me and you’d let me take care of you.”

                In a moment he was behind her again, pushing her front into the wall next to her bedroom door.  “Could I, in turn, take care of you too?”  He whispered huskily, his hands gripping her hips again, one hand traveling to her stomach and down between her thighs. 

                “Yes,” she panted, reaching her hand back to tangle in the angel’s hair.  “Yes Castiel.”


End file.
